


Heroes and Healers

by Shit_For_Tea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_For_Tea/pseuds/Shit_For_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over but another has restarted.</p>
<p>The missing wolf has returned to its pack.</p>
<p>The North still Remembers and are waiting for revenge.</p>
<p>And the Song of Ice and Fire frightens them all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Healers

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic. It's only my first so go easy on me.

**Arya**

The song of ice and fire. It was even greater than the Reins of Castamere. The song was about how ice met fire in many different ways such as war and love. The war of ice and fire was over but one had restarted. This certain war had been going on for years, ever since the Lannister’s decided to cut off her Lord Fathers head, Eddard Stark.

Arya had been hurt in many ways. Physically and mentally. As the remaining Starks reunited, one was still missing. Until that very day.

After hearing about the news of how Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons ended the war with Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and how they fell in love, Arya decided she’d been separated from her family long enough. She left the House of Black and White, offered the Iron coin to a Braavosi ship and sailed back to Westeros.

Now she was standing on a hill, watching the campsite from afar. She took a deep breath and urged her horse to trot forward, the camp now closer in view. The men moved around freely, telling stories of how many women they had laid with or how many men they had killed. Arya thought back on how many men she had killed, how the innocent lives were lost by her hands all because she was ordered to do it.

"Who goes there?” A sentry asked while pointing a crossbow right at her. She suddenly felt something she had never felt in years. She was used to being an emotionless wreck, but all the old feelings of being sad, scared and nervous crept up on her. She remembered why she was here, and gained enough courage to speak up.

“I am Arya Stark, Daughter of Eddard Stark and sister to Jon Snow. I have come to see my family.” Her voice wavered on the word family which the sentries took as a sign of dishonesty.

“Young women all over Westeros has claimed to be Arya Stark. They are all fake. How do we know you’re the real missing girl?” Arya gulped and proceeded.

“Because I have this.” She said, unsheathing needle. “No one knew I even had this except Jon. He gave it to me before he left for the Wall, and I for Kings Landing. All you have to do is fetch him, and he will tell you.”

"I am sorry, but Lord Jon ordered that-

"Please! I’m not a fake, I can tell you everything that happened to me. I’ll tell you how I escaped the Red Keep. I’ll tell you how I survived. I’ll tell you how I saw the…” The Red Wedding, she meant to say. She couldn’t form the words.

“I’m sorry, I truly am. But for all we know you could be a spy for the Lannister’s. We would take you in if we could, but it is Jon’s orders.” The sentry said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Arya was surprised to feel tears welling in her eyes. Her knees buckled underneath her as the sentry guards turned their back to her, retreating to the camp. She clutched the mud beneath her.

"Please… Please… Please…” She said it over and over again, tears streaming down her face.

“What’s going on?” The loud voice asked in a calm but furious voice.

"Another fake girl. Thinks she can sneak in the camp.” The sentry replied in a dull voice.

"I’m not a fake.” It was all she could whisper. She looked down at her hands, and continued to listen to the argument.

“How do you know?” The man asked.

“Jon’s orders were to leave the next girl-

"I DON’T CARE WHAT JON’S ORDERS WERE.” The voice boomed. “She’s a girl. You can’t just leave her out in this cold and wet weather!” He said, regaining composure. “Here, my Lady.” Arya finally willed herself to look up. Concerned blue eyes looked down on her with pity. His hair fell into his eyes and was black as coal. He had broad shoulders and a nice firm chest, his muscles stretched against his tunic. She took his outstretched hand and he helped her to her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I've been through worse." She instantly replied without even thinking. 

"I'll get you to Jon." He said.

"Where is he?" He asked one of the guards.

"He is breaking his fast with his Lady Wife and siblings." The guard replied uncertainly.

"Thank you." The man said, grabbing Arya's arm gently and escorting her to Jon. Throughout the journey, she kept fretting and worrying over Jon not reconising her. What if her forgot about needle? What if he called her a liar and she was taken prisoner? What if-

"It seems I have forgotten my manners. I am Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storms End." He said.

"Thank you." She said softly, looking away from his intense gaze.

"I do not know if you are the real Arya Stark, but a girl should never be left alone to fend for herself in a dangerous world like this." I was alone for many years, and hear I am broken, but still alive.

"This world wasn't dangerous until people came to live in it." She responded.

"That's true my Lady, but good men still stand. And our good men will win this war."

"Vahlar mourgulis." She said firmly, the image of her brother with his dire wolfs head popping into her mind. He looked at her with a confused expression,mbut did not press the subject.

"We are here My lady." He said, stopping at the tent. 

"Thank you, My Lord." She said entering the tent. To her surprise, he followed her in. The people gathered around the table, looked up to see who had disturbed them breaing their fast. Arya saw familiar faces all around except for two. The beautiful woman with the silver blonde hair just of been the Daenerys. She had no idea who the fat man was, but knew he was a maester from his metal chain wrapped around his cloak.

First, she saw Rickon. He looked like a man almost grown, his Tully and Stark features reconsiable from his face. 

Next came Sansa, who was beautiful as ever. Her flaming auburn  locks shone in the morning light but her Tully blue eyes held a sadness that Arya recognised from her own stormy grey ones. It sent a shudder down her spine.

Then came Jon. All she wanted to do was run up to him and jump in his arms. She wanted him to ruffle her hair and call her 'little sister.' She wanted for them to finish each others sentences like they did back in Winterfell. But most of all, she wanted him to hold her and tell her that she was home, and that is was all going to be alright... His grey eyes found hers. For a second, he recognised her but then his eyes narrowed in anger. "I told you NO more fake Arya's!" He growled.

"We can't just leave her out there Jon. Fake or not, we should be protecting her." Gendry gritted out.

"I don't care! All the people pretending to be my sister can rot in the Seven Hells!" He yelled, spit flying from her mouth. Sansa eyed her, her eyes wide. She knows! Arya thought with joy. "

The guard were treating her like shit. They were going to leav her in the mud to die." Gendry protested.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. ARYA HAS BEEN MISSING-

"I'M NOT MISSING, YOU STUPID." She yelled fiercy, interrupting Jons rant. Sansa gasped and Rickon finally lifted his head from the food. Jons face softened before going cold again.

"How dare you." He spat "how dare you pretend to be my sister!" The coldness in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm NOT pretending! I have needle, the sword you gave me. I've had it this whole time, see." She said, unsheathing needle. Jons eyes turned to mush.

"How did you get that?" He asked, his voice full of emotion.

"From you, remember." For the second time that day, tears welled into her eyes. 

"You stole it." He whispered.

"STUPID. YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME." Her voice broke as she yelled "I SURVIVED THIS WAR. I KILLED FOR MY SURVIVAL. I SAW THINGS THAT A YOUNG GIRL SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO SEE IN HER LIFE. I'M FINALLY REUNITED WITH MY FAMILY, AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER." She was crying heavily, everyone watching with shock.  "Every time I got close, I got more and more scared. And then I finally reached it. The Twins. I saw it... I saw it all." She sobbed out, words only just understandable. "I finally reached my family. I thought I would be safe and happy. But I saw our brothers men get slaughtered. His direwolf die. I saw him come out with... With Grey Winds head on his body."  Sansa got up, and enveloped her in a big hug. Rickon came and joined.

"It's you. I can't believe it's you." They both shouted, tears streaming form their Tully blue eyes. Jon sat in shock, Daenerys patting his hand.

"Please leave us." Jon said after Sansa and Rickons hug sufficed. There was pain in his eyes. Everyone left. "Gendry, wait outside." He said. Gendry nodded before exiting the tent.  Jon walked over to her, lifted his hand and ruffled her hair. "Little sister." He said, his voice cracking. She jumped up into his arms, and stayed there for what felt like hours. She sobbed into his chest, holding him tight while he cradled her.  After a time, she finally stopped crying and pulled out of his embrace. His hands stayed on her shoulders, his eyes looking down at her with concern.

"You were at the Red a Wedding? How did you survive? Tell me everything. So she did. She talked about escaping the Red Keep, Harrenhall, the brotherhood without banners and even becoming a faceless man. She didn't leave anything out because she knew no matter what she had done, Jon wouldn't judge her. She stold him about Jaqen H'gar and the stable boy that she killed. She told him everything.

"Oh Arya, I'm so sorry." He pulled her into another hug. "We need to get you cleaned up, you probably need a good bath." He said. "I can't believe you kept needle after all this time."

"Father ended up finding out about it. Instead of being angry, he got me a Water Dancing teacher. His name was Syrio Forell, and he was the best man I ever knew apart form you and father."

"He sounds great." Jon said with a smile, kissing her on the forehead.

When they got out of the tent, he ordered Gendry to escort her to her own personal tent.

"It's right next to mine, so if you need anything ask me." He said as they arrived to her tent.  "Thank you." She mumbled. He was about to exit the tent before he arubtly turned and stood there looking at her.

"What?" She asked. 

"What did that mean, those words you spoke?" She looked at him, confused. "Varla Magelis." He said stupidly, pronouncing the words horribly wrong. For the first time in five years, Arya felt herself smile. it became laughter and she laughed and laughed and just couldn't stop. at first, he looked at her weirdly but then joined in. When the laughter died down he said

"so, what does it mean?" Her smile faded, as she remembered the words.

"All men must die." She said firmly that made him shudder. She exited the tent, passing him looking utterly spooked.

But not today, Arya thought over Syrios words.


End file.
